


A family throughout time

by SolarNexus



Series: Hyrules most chaotic family [2]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: In which Lydia goes to do a simple task for Robbie and somehow gets asked to help fight against ganon 100 years prior.
Series: Hyrules most chaotic family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A family throughout time

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently im now diving into the loz fandom now.
> 
> Im, very, very new to the fandom and because age of calmity and botw got me by the h e a r t and decided to yank on my feels in different ways, i just wanted to do a self indulgent oneshot with an Oc that may or may not be around in a loz fic im writing. 
> 
> So, please be kind! It may be janky and i apologise for that, i haven't been writing for a while and i need to get back into the groove of things but, please enjoy!

Lydia always liked the nights. How cold they could get. The wind whipping softly through her hair. 

Tonight, she was at the fort, scavenging through old guardians for springs, orbs, cogs, whatever she could find. Because for some reason, Robbie had asked for her help in something and he wouldn't say anything unless she had guardian parts for him. 

Storm had let a small snuff out, nuzzling her nose against Lydia's arm and Lydia patted the horse in response. Now a 20 year old and Zelda was still ever lingering about, it made her snort in amusement actually. And out of all the adventures she's had in the span of a year, from being turned into a wolf, to having mystical ancient powers bestowed onto her, to even becoming a deku seedling, her mum and dads presence were still somehow lingering around her. 

That reminded her, she'd have to visit them at the castle along with Loren, if he wasn't busy working under Purah that is. But after filling her bag up with guardian parts, Lydia slung it over Storms side and got onto her, and trotted off up to Akkala Lab and it was on that trot up to the lab was when she heard the faint whistling of Terrako but…that  **couldn't** be right, Terrako was with her mum and dad so, what the hell was that? 

Lydia glanced about, a confused but wary look on her face before urging Storm on. A few meters up the road, Lydia heard Terrakos whistle again and then saw a blue portal, the wind whipped past her and Lydia brought an arm up to protect her eyes, storm whinnyed and reared up onto her hind legs, effectively throwing Lydia off and Storm galloped off. 

A small grunt left Lydia as she stood up, an arm still up to protect her eyes and the master sword on her back began to glow. Lydia drew the sword, looking at the glowing sword with a confused look before it chirped directly at her. 

**'Child of the Hero, the past is asking for your help'** the..past? Lydia glanced to the portal again, this time seeing faint blue images of a war being lost, of people dying, of Her mum, her dad, Impa and the champions of that time. 

Mipha…Urbosa, Daruk and Revali. 

The image flickered back to Her mum and dad, fighting in the lanaryu wetlands with monsters and guardians all around them. 

**'Go, child'** a nod left Lydia, sheathing the sword and pulled her shield out, rocking back onto her back leg before running and jumping into the portal and bashing her shield into the side of a moblins head, sapphire blue eyes squinting and Lydia jumped back, taking the master sword out and as she jumped, Lydia swung the sword at the moblin, the monster turning into a puff of black smoke. 

"who- Link..?" Lydia sheathed her sword, turning to face the person speaking and it was zelda - her mother, eyes wide in awe and confusion. 

"Princess, that's not Link" 

"no. No of course not. Hurry, we must get to Vah Ruta." Zelda instructed. She may not know who Lydia was yet, but Lydia was determined to help in whatever way she could. 

And in the distance, she could see Vah ruta and knew that Sidon must be there protecting his sister, with a determined glint in her eyes, She ran off, bashing monsters away with her shield and jumping on the backs of some to get to her destination and all Impa and zelda could do was stare at Lydia, then to each other

"They move a lot like Link, princess.."

"Agreed..but i have a feeling our little guardian had a hand in this.."

***

When Lydia had finally arrived at Vah ruta, she ran in to find Mipha standing behind sidon, the both of them looking worse for ware at this stage. 

"my word- Lydia! Please, fight alongside me once more" a nod left Lydia, drawing her sword out and got into a fighting stance. It was nice to see sidon was alright. Ever more nice to fight alongside the Prince once again and as waterblight began its attack, Lydia jerked her head to the side and sidon nodded in response and watching the two move as one…Mipha had to look at her brother in awe and pride. 

With well placed arrow shots and the plunge of Lydia's sword straight into the blight, Lydia fell to her knees, taking in deep breaths before falling against the ice on the ground back first 

"Lydia-" Lydia held a finger up, so she had time to get herself together and then sat up, a soft chuckle left sidon who knelt down and placed a hand onto her back and smiled, "It was nice to fight alongside you again, my love" 

'no more damn blights' An amused rumble came from sidons chest and gently patted Lydia's back, helping her up

"Im afraid you have more to fight. Oh- lydia your jacket-" A confused look came to Lydia's face and glanced to her sleeve, it seemed to have been ripped during the fight and although it was her favourite jacket, it could always get repaired 

'It's  **fine** , Sidon. It's been ripped before and it can be fixed.' 

"sidon, do you know her?" 

"oh- yes! Yes i do! This is Lydia. Lydia, this is my sister!" Lydia gave a small wave to Mipha before her eyes widened

'Mum- dad- i have to go-!' 

"i will stay here with Mipha. Please, be careful" 

'I will be. I promise' 

****

Lydia could always remember what technique works best against each enemy, a simple shield barge to a bokoblin, or a bash to the neck for a moblin. 

With guardians however. It was more shoot an ancient arrow into its eyesocket and be done with the thing. However. With the fight at the wetlands done and two champions saved, it was now time to save the remaining two at hyrule ridge. 

***

There was something about that girl Zelda couldn't put her finger on. Each time zelda watched her fight, she was reminded so much of link. And even though link had met the mysterious person for a short time, they were working as one, like they knew each others thoughts. 

The fight to save Urbosa and Revali was a tough one, Lydia would often jump back to protect zelda as link moved onward as the two hacked down any monsters in their way. Zelda placed a gentle hand on Lydia's shoulder, and Lydia turned to face the princess

"please don't worry about me, hurry to the champions. They're in more need of your help then i am." 

****

Lydia was bloodied and bruised after the fight against the thunderblight, pained gasps and heavy breaths leaving her but she still needed to fight. There was quick respite on the journey to the fort so she took this time to pull a fairy from her bag and let it heal her because as soon as she and the others set foot onto the fort, they'd have to keep fighting until the sun rose. 

Lydia was told about this. Where her dad fell and she was determined to help beat the tide of enemies back and the first attack would be against the guardians because if she did that then maybe…maybe this link and this zelda…everyone would get the ending they deserve.

Beside her, Zelda spoke up, "Lydia, is it? May i ask something?" A nod left Lydia and zelda continued, "do we…know each other? I have this strange feeling that we do. The people that came here..I've gathered that they're related to the champions in some way. 

Is that…the same with me?" 

'Princess. You're so smart, so kind. And your kids will love your stories for as long as you live.

If there's a future where you and my father can find your happy endings then i will give my life for that happily' 

"oh- is Link-?" A twinkle came to Lydia's eyes and gave a silent giggle but taking one look at fort hateno made for light conversation to drift away. Pulling her sword out, lydia gave it a small flick and held onto it tightly, a low grunt leaving her and ran forward, jumping and dodging attacks that came her way. The one thought that stayed with her was **'stop the fort hateno siege'**. 

Zelda and impa were facing off against monsters and link was further ahead, going against a guardian and Lydia prayed for the divine beasts to come and support them and as soon as she heard the trumpet of Vah ruta, a new found determination blazed through her. The next thing she knew, a wave of water passed right by her and Mipha was by her side

"sorry we were late, we had to lose a few guardians. Is everyone okay?" a nod left lydia, hacking a few bokoblins down that were surrounding her and rejoined the main group with mipha and everything was in their favour to win. 

Except Astor had to put a wrench in their plans and revived the blights and Lydia was cursing Astor out silently. But both her and link stood in front of zelda, Lydia twirling her sword about and charged forward, blocking and dodging the attacks from all four blights. Lydia took a quick glance to her side and saw link diverting two of the blights attention away from her and for a moment, she thought they would  **win** . But taking hit after hit with no time to recover, her hope was fading and her hearing was so  **fuzzy** that she didn't hear Zelda. All that she saw was the bright glow. And her hope rekindled. 

****

When all the fights were done, when astor was gone, when ganon was sealed away by Link and the sky was a bright blue again, Lydia and her friends stood opposite the champions from 100 years ago. And it was  **surreal** . To see them alive, laughing, smiling.  **Hopeful** for a better future. 

"it was nice to meet you, Lydia. Please, keep sidon out of trouble" 

"Mipha-" a silent giggle left Lydia and nodded

'I will Mipha. It was so nice to see you. I only wish we had met under better circumstances' Sidon couldn't understand how Lydia could make friends so quickly, but he was sure this would be a memory he cherished forever, even if it is bitter-sweet. 

"Lydia, will i- will me and Link see you again?" 

'...thats for you to decide, Princess. But there will be a time when i live. It just depends on how you get there.' A soft smile rested on Lydia's face and gave a wave as her and the others we returned back to their world. 

****

"Lydia?! Oh- lydia where were you!?" 

'mother-!!' a whine of protest left Lydia's throat and wormed her way out of Zeldas arms. How long was she in the past for..

"where were you Lydia?! Storm had ran all the way to Akkala without you and we found your hat here! We spent days searching the area for you" 

'mother im fine, im back now. I just…had to help some people' 

"you tore your jacket again- Lydia i can't keep repairing it all the time you ruin it" 

'I'll be more careful next time-!! Where's dad?' 

"Down the road ah- hey lydia-!" Lydia broke off into a run, the wind whipping past her and her cheeks and nose turning a light red and when she saw the familiar blue tunic of her fathers, she ran to hug him, arms flying around his torso and face nuzzled into the crook of Links neck - something that lydia  **always** did when she was upset over something. 

The movement had startled Link but he wrapped his arms around his daughter, a hand stroking her hair in comfort 

"...Lydia...why are you upset?" small sniffles left Lydia and stepped back to sign

'im…im not sad. Okay that's a  **lie** . But at the same time, im happy.'

"oh? You have to tell me more than that" 

'i will but…can i stay at the castle? Just for a while. And i can tell you and mum all about it' 

"That sounds nice." A soft chuckle left Link and ruffled Lydia's hair and the two of them went back up to zelda. 

Even though Lydia was 20, was an adult in her own right, she was still grateful to have her parents around and even more grateful that the strange little terrako from the past asked for her help. 

Out of all the adventures she's had, that may have been the most memorable one to date. 


End file.
